One More Time
by Bella Gattino
Summary: This story is not for the faint hearted. If you don't like to read explicit sex, this is NOT the story for you. If you do... well then have fun!


I smiled as I turned to my side. I pulled the sheet up to cover my nudity. "Are you sure you have to go?" I ran my nails down his tawny back.

"You are insatiable." He smirked at me over his shoulder, and I felt the fire flair up in my lower stomach. He inhaled deeply and his lips spread wider.

"And you wouldn't have it any other way."

"You got that right." He jerked the sheet out of my grasp, flinging it easily off the end of the bed.

Before I could blink he was on top of me, my thighs spreading to accommodate his heavy weight. I groaned as he nipped the skin under my ear, knowing what that did to me. I rocked my hips against his, groaning at the delicious sensations the friction caused.

"Jacob!" I squealed as he licked down my body to my breast before biting down on my nipple. "Come here." I tried to pull him up to me. He laughed quietly when my struggling produced no rewards. "Jacob!"

"What?" His voice muffled by my breast. He looked at me through his lashes and grinned up at me before biting down again.

I grunted my displeasure at his apparent lack of concern for my wants and turned so that he had to release my nipple from his teeth and scooted down the bed so I was back completely underneath him.

He grinned down at me, "Okay?"

"I want you now." I replied smiling sweetly.

"You always do."

"Are you complaining?"

"Hell no. And I feel the same way, but" he paused to rock his hips against me, "I have other things in mind right now."

"But I want you now."

"You got me." He rocked his hips against me again and my thoughts scattered like autumn leaves in the breeze. He grinned down at me knowing that he had won.

***

I groaned as Jacob lapped at me again before slipping his finger into my body rubbing my spot roughly. I felt my body tighten, my release just out of my grasp, when I felt Jacob pull away from my body. My shock turned to excitement as he slowly crawled up my body kissing each new place he came across.

He sighed when I wrapped my legs around his waist, my wetness pressed against his body. He positioned himself where his head was pressed against my entrance, and I found it hard not to rotate my hips and pull him into me. He grinned down at me before he started pushing into me knowing how much I loved to feel how he stretched me. He pushed into me slowly until his hips were flush against mine.

He held this position until I thought I would die from need. When I started rocking my hips against him he pulled out and pushed back in even more slowly driving me insane.

"Jacob! Stop teasing me dammit!" I growled up at him.

"I'm not teasing, I'm enjoying the show." He pulled out and pushed back into me harshly. My back arched and I moaned quietly. "That's better."

I laced my fingers through his hair as he latched onto one of my nipples. I felt my body begin to tense, my release building again. Jacob sat up and sped up his thrust. As my release closed on me, he ran this thumb around my clit and pressed down on it as my release washed over me.

The added stimulation was more than I could handle and I screamed his name as he pumped into me over and over again never stopping his assault on my lower body. I grabbed his forearms as he pumped into me.

As soon as I came down off my high he leaned back over me, on hand supporting his weight, the other still running circles around my clit. Every time he pressed down on my nub, my body reacted and I tightened against his cock. "One more time." He whispered as my body shattered again.

He moved one hand behind my back and lifted me from the bed and flipped us over. He settled me on him more tightly before pushing up into me. I sighed and leaned forward to prop my hands on his chest for support. He pushed up into me every time I came down onto him, his hip bones rubbing my clit just as his fingers had earlier. He grinned up at me as I felt my body react again, "One more time." He pushed into me, lifting his hips just right so he could caress my G spot and my world shattered again.

My breath came in gasps, but he never stopped pushing up into me. I felt my legs go weak and Jacob laughed as I collapsed against him. "Did I wear you out?"

"Smart ass." I groaned as he pushed into me.

"I'll show you smart ass." Before I could complain, he was moving me off his body. He stood on his knees and pulled be to his body, my back against his chest. He wrapped one arm up my chest between my breast pulling me tightly against his chest. The other pressed against my lower stomach pushing my body closer to him. We both groaned as he slipped into me. "Look."

I looked up at him and followed his line of sight and couldn't help but groan as I saw us in the mirror across the room from the bed. His tawny skin dark against the paleness of mine. There was something so erotic seeing his arms hold me in such a possessive fashion and I felt my body tighten again. I watched as his hand slid down between my legs, and my head swam as I watched him run his fingers around my clit.

"One more time." He grinned at me as he spoke and my body reacted and I groaned his name unable to take my eyes from the mirror.

I saw his eyes go dark and I knew that he was feeling the same thing I was and I rocked my hips against him. He growled deep in his chest and I knew he was close. He released his hold on me and I knew what he wanted. I leaned forward, propping on my hands as he rocked into me. I watched him in the mirror as his hands encircled my hips and he pulled me on to his body.

Watching him as he watched himself enter my body was enough to drive me to the brink and he felt it. I tightened around him and he growled again.

I looked over my shoulder at him and when he looked at me I whispered huskily, "One more time."

He grinned up at me and pulled me to him roughly. He pounded into me never losing eye contact with me until he stilled and his eyes drifted shut. His head lulled back and he groaned as he pulled me tighter against his body and I felt him explode inside me.

We both feel to the bed in a gasping heap of tangled limbs. "Come here." I groaned as he pulled me to him.

I laughed as I settled myself against his side. "You only had to ask."

"Nah, why ask." He grinned as his breathing slowed back down to normal.

"Why indeed." I replied with a grin as I lie there my breath still coming in gasps, feeling all to human.


End file.
